1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor-mounted forklift and more particularly to a forklift mounted on the front end of a tractor which includes a wheeled frame means positioned forwardly of the tractor to which the weight carried by the forklift may be transferred.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of front-end loaders, forklifts and load-lifting devices have been previously designed for use with tractors. Although the conventional front-end loaders may work satisfactorily when used to handle dirt, snow, etc., they do not readily adapt well for use in handling large hay bales. Although hay bale handling attachments have been designed for use on tractor front-end loaders, the weight of the load being transported or lifted by the front-end loader attachment is transferred to the front of the tractor and to the front wheels thereof which creates instability and which places undue stress loads on the front end of the tractor. Forklift devices have been previously mounted on the forward and rearward ends of tractors, but all of the weight of the hay bales or the like is carried by either the front end or rear end of the tractor which creates the instability and undue stress loads discussed above.
A forklift apparatus is described for mounting at the forward end of the tractor and which is especially designed to handle and lift large, heavy hay bales or the like, although attachments other than forklifts could conceivably be mounted on the apparatus. The forklift includes a longitudinally extending first frame having a rearward end and a forward end with the first frame being positioned beneath the tractor and having its rearward and forward ends secured to the tractor. The first frame extends forwardly from its rearward end beneath the underside of the tractor between the front wheels of the tractor. The first frame includes first and second lower pivot connections and first and second upper pivot connections at its forward end. A transversely extending second frame having first and second ends, and rearward and forward ends, is positioned forwardly of the first frame and has first and second ground-engaging wheels at the opposite ends thereof. The second frame has first and second lower pivot connections and first and second upper pivot connections at its rearward end. First, second, third and fourth parallel arms extend between the pivot connections on the first and second frames to enable the second frame to be pivotally moved upwardly and downwardly with respect to the first frame. A hydraulic cylinder is pivotally secured to and extends between the first and second frames for pivotally moving the second frame with respect to the first frame. A vertically extendible mast is secured to the second frame and has bale grapples provided thereon for grasping hay bales therebetween. When large loads are being lifted by the grapples on the mast, the hydraulic cylinder pivotally connecting the first and second frames is extended to pivotally move the second frame downwardly with respect to the first frame which effectively transfers some of the weight of the hay bales to be transferred to the second frame which is supported by the ground engaging wheels, thereby preventing undue stress loads from being supplied to the tractor. The forward end of the first frame is pivotally connected, about a longitudinally extending horizontal axis, to enable the forward end of the first frame to twist or pivot with respect to the tractor.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tractor-mounted forklift.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tractor-mounted forklift which includes a frame having ground-engaging wheels to which weight may be transferred to reduce the amount of weight supplied to the forward end of the tractor.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tractor-mounted forklift which is stable in use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tractor-mounted forklift which is easily attached to a tractor and easily removed therefrom.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.